


Need to Know

by Yeomanrand



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: sherlockbbc_fic, M/M, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Post The Great Game, Present Tense, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/pseuds/Yeomanrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teaser: <i>The question's strange enough for Sherlock to turn it round his head twice before frowning up at Sally from where he's kneeling next to the man's — just past 30, muscular, works with his hands — body. He doesn't like the feeling of being looked down upon, so he stands.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Need to Know

**Author's Note:**

> The best summary is perhaps the [original prompt](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/12432.html?thread=64417680#t64417680) at sherlockbbc_fic: _John and Sherlock, as a rule, choose not to have penetrative sex. It'd be interesting to see how they respond when someone assumes that's how they must "do it."_
> 
>  _Prompted in the interest of sexual diversity, because not all men in m/m relationships do anal._

"So which of you's the girl?"

The question's strange enough for Sherlock to turn it round his head twice before frowning up at Sally from where he's kneeling next to the man's — just past 30, muscular, works with his hands — body. He doesn't like the feeling of being looked down upon, so he stands.

"We are both _men_ , Sally, something even you can't have missed."

Her lips purse; disgust at his literalism. Boring. He looks back at the corpse. Less than twenty hours dead, dry, so not killed where they're standing which is reinforced by the lack of blood despite the four parallel gashes — not knife wounds, too regular, left by something the body was dragged over — across the shoulders. John's kneeling by the head but the tops of his ears are absolutely flaming pink; he glances up at Sherlock and over to Sally before fixing his attention back on the dead man's face.

"Almost completely exsanguinated," John says, "but cause of death was strangulation. She wants to know which of us bottoms. There are petechiae in the eyes, but no defensive wounds on the arms or hands."

The second to last statement comes out in a rush, but Sherlock sees Sally's smug almost-smile out of the corner of his eye.

"Dull," he says, "and assuming facts not in evidence. Did you notice the oil under the nails?"

"What facts?" Sally demands, in the same breath as John's almost sarcastic, "No, of course not."

Sherlock straightens further, looming over the shorter sergeant. She lifts her chin, daring him, and folds her arms. He won't be sharing this little insight, but he has always admired her unwillingness to back down, no matter how foolish she ends up looking.

"The answer to your question, since you've decided it's your business and I'm in the mood to indulge your curiosity, is neither of us. I find 'bottoming' unpleasant, and as John is not interested in experimenting with anal penetration, we have found other routes to pleasure. Unless you want details, which you don't particularly, can we get back to work?"

He hears John's sighed, "Oh, god," from behind him, knows John would bury his face in his hands, if they weren't gloved up.

"Donovan, I need you to deal with the press," Lestrade says, coming up behind Sally. Sherlock's surprised at the sharpness in the order; Lestrade couldn't have heard anything in his approach, so he must be responding to the sour-apple look on Sally's face, defending Sherlock from her going after 'the freak' again. It's a kind gesture, but Lestrade needn't have bothered; Sherlock's already in the process of deleting the useless conversation from his memory. He crouches down by the corpse, attention drawn to the grit around the wounds.

"It's been five minutes. Said I'd give you two. What have you got for me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Limited beta by [shinychimera](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shinychimera/works); any remaining errors or Americanisms are mine.
> 
> Concrit always welcome.


End file.
